


A Quick Tea-Time Plot

by Cherith



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Carroll
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad Hatter and March Hare hatch a plot over tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Tea-Time Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vocal_bard (atrickstertype)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrickstertype/gifts).



Today's tea was warm and thick, and Hare smiled down into his mug before taking another small sip.

"I got that special for you friend. Today, we celebrate!" Hatter tipped his hat at the Hare and adjusted the price card that started to slip from the band as he placed it back on his head.

Hare's ears perked up as he took another sip, noting the distinct rich flavor that was usually absent from their unbirthday celebration tea. "Not an unbirthday then?"

"Oh, no dear friend. Something far more special. Something that will make that red mistress proud of us! Something, that will get us good tea like this on a regular basis!" Hatter picked up his own mug and proffered it in the air to clink against Hare's own. Before taking a swig, he added, "A pretty girl for a good friend...she'll run red for our Queen".

Hare watched the Hatter take his drink, and let the words flow from the Hatter's lips to his own large ears. He squirmed slightly in his chair, and the words settled somewhere in his head forming visions of their beautiful and angry queen drowning in laughter at the site of a pretty young present. He grinned, and set his mug down softly on the table, hoping not to wake the sleeping mouse in the center of the table.

"You'll need to leave now of course if you're to get word to the Queen. The trap is planned, ready and perfect for her yummy present. She only needs to be here to collect it."

"You'd send me to the Queen?" Hare asked, giving Hatter a curious look. "Why?"

"Well, you see, it's simple. The Cat has grinned his way through the forest leading this lovely gift in our direction. She's seen the Rabbit, and I wouldn't want her scared away." Hatter shoke his head sadly, as if to say 'sorry my friend, it needs to be this way' but then continued. "And, if the Rabbit is out, you should be able to get into the see the Queen easily, dressed as he. I've even got a waistcoat you can borrow!"

The Hare took a moment to contemplate the idea, and then nodded his head, ears flopped down as he did. "I'll go." He glanced down at the poor mouse fast asleep on the table. "But first, a snack..." Sharp teeth clicked and in a flash he grabbed the mouse and bit down.

Hatter nods, "Eat now, because I don't want my waistcoat sullied!"

Hare mumbled a response and shook his head.

"Good. Glad that's settled." Hatter set his mug down and pushed back from the table. "Now, I've got many seats to arrange, ropes to find, and an appetizing tea to set for our fresh guest."


End file.
